College
by Dreamgirl32
Summary: ROTBTD Frozen llage AU. Hiccup is a proming Engineering magor,his roomamte Jack a lazy and carefree computer design. Elsa is a no-nonsense law magor, Merida's intrested in political science and Rapunzel a bubbly art magor.But everyone is hiding a painful secret. As the year struggles on their problems arise to the surface. A tale of how friends are the best comfort there is.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into my new collage dorm room. It was impossible to contain the nervousness I felt inside, I guess it just came with being a freshman in a new environment is all.

Most people back in my hometown, a small fishing town named Berk in Cape Cod, don't even bother with collage. They'll get jobs as fishermen or at my dad's construction company. But I'm going to be in charge of the company one day so I wanted to get a better education and a degree in engineering before I even considered taking over for Dad.

There's a tiny hall just as you walk in the door connecting the bedroom and bathroom. My roommate has arrived before me apparently already gotten quite comfortable. His bed was covered in a blue and white comforter, half of the wall is littered with posters from video games, cartoons, and those old-school trading cards everyone was obsessed with in third grade. His dresser and desk are already full of junk. He's sitting on a bean bag chair in front of a TV playing God of War.

I cleared my throat to let him know I was there and immediately he spun around to look at me and smiled. My roommate has pale skin and blue eyes his face had a boyish charm about it and at a glance you would say he was only sixteen but somehow you could tell he was older then he looked, his hair had had the ever loving shit bleached out of it until it was the same color as snow, but at the roots your could see it had once been chestnut colored. He wore a blue sweatshirt with a white pattern around the shoulders and collar, light brown pants, and was barefoot.

"You must be Jack." I said, extending a hand as he stood up "I'm *HICCUP*."

He looked at me confused

I tried again "My names *HICCUP*" I sighed in defeat "Sorry, this always happens when I get nervous."

Jack smiled understandingly and sat down on one of the two beds "Well, nice to meet you, Hiccup." He said

I sighed and rolled my eyes "So much for new beginnings." I mumbled

"What?"

"Hiccup was my nickname back home. Cause I'd always get nervous and have a fit of them. It just kinda stuck. Even my teachers and my Dad call me Hiccup." I sat down on the other bed

Jack gave me a sympathetic look. "That sucks. I'm sorry"

I shrugged "Yeah, but everyone had weird nicknames back home. I have a cousin called Snoutlout."

Jack laughed out loud "Snoutlout? Are you serious? That's hilarious!"

I laughed too. This was going pretty well.

"So what's your major?" Jack asked

"Engineering. My Dad runs a construction company so. . ."

"You're gonna follow in his footsteps?"

"Yeah, it's sorta the family business."

Jack nodded "I get that. I'm magoring in computer animation. My grandpa runs a toy factory up north, ya see, built it from the ground up when he came here from Russia. But he's refused to move with the times, still makes all these old fashioned dolls and trains and all that. Business is heading downhill. I'm hoping I can bring them into the twenty-first century with a new line of video games."

"That's a really good idea. I mean kids now a days are more pluged-in. Everything's electronicised."

"Yeah, I just hope the old guy will go for it. He's pretty stubborn, ya know?"

I nodded "I know. My old man's a little stuck in his ways as well. He never listens."

Jack opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a soft meowing coming from one of my bags. "What's that?" He asked

"Oh didn't they tell you?" I asked, unzipping my suitcase and picking up the three-legged large black cat inside. "Jack, this is Toothless. Toothless, Jack." Motioned between them "I hope you don't mind. He's really good about going in the liter box and all that. I've been looking after that little guy for about three years now and I've never had a problem."

"No, it's not that it's just, well . . . " for the first time I notice a tall birdcage in the windowsill, holding a bright multi-colored parakeet inside "He's not a bird guy, is he?"

I smiled "One-hundred-percent fish man, right Bud?" I rub his head and he purrs a yes "What's his name?"

"HER name" Jack replies "Is Baby Tooth. I call her BT for short."

"Baby Tooth?"

"Dude I don't know my little niece named her, she's like three, I think she thought it was the Tooth Fairy or something."

It still seemed like kinda a stupid name but coming from a man called Hiccup I wasn't one to judge, so I just shrugged. A beeping noise went off and Jack looked down at his watch alarm, a look of panic came across his face "Crap! I set the wrong time! Shit! I'm late!" He ran out of the room and slammed the door without another word.

"What do ya think, Bud?" I asked Toothless, looking around the dorm. I was lucky and the room was fairly spacious. The school had set me up with the basics. A twin bed, dresser, desk, and a bookshelf. "I think it could be nice."

I set upon the chore of unpacking. First I set up my bed with my green and brown plaid comforter, green pillows with one thick brown strip, and a brown blanket folded at the foot of my bed. Then I unpacked my clothes and put them in the dresser. I pulled out a few framed pictures and set them on top; me and Dad on his boat, me and my girlfriend Astrid, a group shot of my friends from High School: Astrid, Fishlegs, Snoutlout, and the twins Roughtnut and Tuffnut (Wow, what is wrong with our nick-names?) and one of my mother holding me as a baby

I put up my book collection of the bookshelve. I'd brought only my favorites from home. Amongst them was my all time favorite story "The Book of Dragons" tells the story of a young, skinny, weak, Viking boy whose the son of a chief in a village obsessed with killing dragons. The boy's the only one who hasn't killed a dragon cause he's so weak but then he traps one of the most dangerous dragons of all and had the perfect chance to kill it. But he doesn't. He let's the beast go and, eventually, trains it and realizes that everything the Vikings knew about dragons was wrong. He manages to get his village to make peace with the dragons and spends pretty much his entire life researching and recording everything about every dragon he can find.

My mom used to read it to me when I was little, which is I think one reason why I like it so much. But really, the story just spoke volumes to me as a kid. I'd even started drawing dragons with crayons by the time I was five.

I put my school stuff on my desk, set up a separate corner for Toothless with his bed, food, and scratching posts and moved to the bathroom. I was glad to see the school had included a bathtub and not just a shower stall. I like to avoid getting my artificial foot wet whenever possible and that's kinda a pain when you have to bathe sanding up. Jack's hair gel and toothpaste were slopped about.

"Okay, so he's a slob." I say to Toothless "I can live with that."

I surveyed myself in the mirror. My longish brown hair, green eyes, and freckles were just the same as ever. I was wearing a red plaid shirt open over a white T, jeans, and mountain boots.

I went back, laid down on my bed and started playing with Toothless. "What do ya think?" I asked him "We're gonna spend the next nine months here, better get comfortable."

A few minutes later, the door opened and in walked in about six red-heads whom I had never seen before. There was a beefy man who reminded me of Dad, carrying two large suitcases, a girl about my age with bushy ginger hair carrying three cardboard boxes, and a dignified looking woman with three identical little boys, about five, at her shins. They were in the middle of a conversation in thick Scottish accents when they entered my room uninvited.

"I just don't see why you insist on carrying all those boxes on your own, Merida." The woman was saying "You're going to hurt your shoulders and back doing that."

"Mom!" The girl groaned "It's fine. Really. I can handle it."

"Hey, why is it a problem for her to carry her own stuff but I'm just expected to do it like a mule?" The beefy man said

"Because I know my strong man of a husband can handle anything life's gives him to carry." The woman said with a sweeter tone. I noticed she was the only one with brown hair in the group, though her accent was just as thick

"Uh, excuse me?" I said "Can I help you?"

This was the first time they noticed me. A dawning realization seemed to come over all of us at the same moment. That the girl, Merida, was a student and they'd mistaken this for her room.

Merida put her boxes down on the floor, she was a bit shorter then me, sturdily built with an easy confidence about her. She was wearing a navy plaid shirt, ripped jeans, and Chuck Taylor's, a brown leather belt propped up on her hips.

"I shouldn't suppose your name is Rapunzel, by any chance." She said

I shook my head "No, it's not. I think you're in the wrong room." I explained

"No." She said "This is my room." She took out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to me "213. See?"

I took the paper and scanned it. It was her room assignment, and it DID say 213.

"There must be a mistake. This is a boy's dorm. I've already met my roommate and both beds are taken."

"Well then who do we talk to to figure this out?"

"Let's go see the DA. Maybe he can sort it out." I said, getting up and walking out of the room, Merida and her family following closely behind.

The DA was a handsome man of about 26, with tan skin, black hair, a muscular build, green eyes, and a small goatee on his chin. " Hey" I said when I recognized him from my tour "It's Flynn, right?" He nodded "We've got a bit of a problem." I tried to explain but before I could Merida's mother cut in.

"It seems your office has mistakenly assigned my daughter the same dorm as two boys. I'm sure you're busy, it being moving day and all, but would you be so kind as to help us sort this out?" She said it with a perfect diplomatic smile which I didn't see the need for

"Uh, yeah, sure. Just give me a minute." Flynn said looking at the form, he turned to his computer and piled something up "Yeah, that's a typo. You're in room 313. One floor up. Sorry about that." He took a pen and wrote in the right room number and gave it back to Merida

"Oh, it's no trouble at all." Merida's mom said with her perfect-diplomatic-smile

We left and on the way back down the hall the little five year olds started begging for food and one said he had to go to the bathroom.

The mother sighed "Fergisn, take Haymish to the bathroom. You two, with me, let's go get you something to eat." She turned to me "I hate to ask, but would it be a bother to you to help move my daughters things to her room?"

"Mom!" Merida groaned "I can handle it myself!"

"Absolutely no problem at all." I said because, frankly, Merida's mom scared me.

"Thank you." She said

In a matter of moments the hallway was cleared and I was alone with Merida. An awkward-ish silence came over us. I cleared my throat "So, what was with that? With Flynn I mean."

Merida sighed "First impressions." She said, her accent sounding especially strong when she said it somehow "She's convinced I'm going to get myself into trouble and she's going to have to bail me out. So she wants to make sure the people of authority remember me as a good girl. Frankly, I think it's a pain in the ass."

We'd arrived at my room and bent down to pick up her stuff "So will you?" I asked

"Will I what?"

"Get into trouble."

Merida grinned at me "Absolutely."

We moved her stuff up to the next floor without another word, but it didn't feel awkward this time. When we got to her room and she opened the door, one of the beds was already made up with a purple bedspread with a yellow sun and every inch, I mean every inch, of wall space was covered with canvass paintings of various seizes.

"Oh great." Merida said she put her boxes on the floor and so did I "Well, thanks, uh, I didn't catch your name?"

I smiled and realized that I hadn't once hiccuped in front of her. I guess that explains why I hadn't felt so nervous. "My names David." I said extending my hand "But most people call me Hiccup."

She shook my hand "Well, David, nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I turned to leave

"I'll see you around?"

I nodded "Defiantly."

* * *

**So, yeah, that's the first chapter. I debated making it longer but i felt this was a good stopping point. I think the next chapter is going to be moving day as well but told from someone else's perspective probably Rapunzel's) and for the record I'm going to include Elsa and Anna in this story because as far as I can tell the fandom has embraced them whole-heartedly. And Astrid is going to be in the story too! I am frankly sick of how often I see people just kinda blow her off in their fics or movies because she is a pretty important character in Hiccup's story (or at least no less important then Fylnn is to Rapunzel) **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I want to note a change in the story. In the last chapter I specified that Berk was in Cape Cod. Ignore that. Berk is located in northern Mane, still on the cost an still a fishing town but Berk is in Northern Mane. I repeat. Berk is in Nortern Mane!**

* * *

The air was warm, but with a gentle breeze, the sun was shining brightly and the tree tops were showing the slightest hint of changing color already. These are the things I tucked away in my memory of first arriving on the college campus. Oh gosh I was so excited! I can scarcely remember the last time I was out of my house, much less in the middle of the city! Mother always made sure I was safe, and I know she knows best but GOSH it feels good to be out in the open!

"Well, what do you think, Punzie?" Flynn said next to me. I hugged him in response

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou! It's beautiful! I can't thank you enough for everything you've done!"

"Easy, easy, girl." Flynn said "It was really no big deal."

"Well it was to me." I say "I'm really glad I met you Flynn Rider."

"Me too." He said after a moment. A small silence fell over us with the digestion of our own words, then he said "Well I gotta get to work, moving day so everyone's going to be having problems about something. So let's get this moving along."

"Oh, yeah." I say.

He grabs my four boxes, I grab my two suitcases and we head inside. I'm hoping Flynn will have time to stay and help me unpack, but when we get to my room, room 313, he says "How about you get yourself situated and we'll meet for lunch?"

I grin big "Yeah!"

"Kay then, bye." Flynn hesitantly walked away but I know he doesn't want to.

When he's gone I set up my purple bedspread with a yellow sun design on it. I set up my chameleon, Pascal's, cage, food an water I unpack my clothes and books and put up my painting. I hope my roommate doesn't mind, being the art magor I am I'm rather proud of my paintings.

But gosh there was so much to do! I don't know where to begin. Should I start figuring out a plan for getting to classes on time? Should I talk to the people on my floor? Maybe I should look online about my professors!

But, all the same, the awnser presented itself to me simply enough. I had to be outside. I had to go out and envoy the city and nothing else would do! I took a quick survey of myself in the mirror. I'd chosen to wear my favorite long-sleeved purple dress, my incredibly long golden hair (which reached my knee at full length) was in a braid, (thicker then a normal braid because I'd done it into three smaller braids first and then braided those) that came to my waist, looking into my own green eyes I saw sheer excitement. Oh! I was almost dancing on the spot! I couldn't wait any longer or I just might burst! I put on my shoes and headed off into the world.

When I got out there my excitement only grew inside of me and the next thing I knew I was running across the campus. The feeling of fresh air in my lungs, wind in my hair, it was wonderful! . . . For about forty seconds until I ran into a guy carrying a box and all the books inside spilled across the walkway.

"Ah! Watch where you're going!" The guy snapped, getting down to pick up his books

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry. I- I just- I didn't pay attention to where I was going and . . ." I stammered out an apology and immediately was on the pavement with him helping the poor fellow pick up the books that had skidded the farthest, landing a five feet away. Looking at the man again I saw he had a prosthetic leg. Which only made me feel worse about hitting him. Oh God how horrible of me!

The young man lifted his head and I got a better look at him. He had a kind face with dark brown hair, soft green eyes and a dusting of freckles on either cheek. Our eyes connected an I saw his eyes change from irritated to understanding and kind. His opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a laugh behind him. I looked up a bit more and noticed another blond girl standing behind him.

"Don't tell me you've already tripped and spilled everything, Hiccup." She said "My God, how am I supposed to leave you in your own for a full school year if I can't take my eyes off of you for a second with out a klutz attack?" She bent down and scooped up a few books and handed them to the boy referred to as Hiccup. She was a pretty girl, defiantly, she wore a red shirt, a brown leather jacket with a big furry collar, arm warmers, a brown skirt with black yoga pants underneath and the king of Uggs that were all furry on the outside. Her hair was a lighter blond then mine and also in a braid and a thin leather headband wrapped around her skull.

"Oh, no, it was my fault." I explained "I slammed into him. Sorry about that by the way."

Hiccup shrugged "No harm done." He said in a voice that didn't quite seem to fit his body. Then he noticed I was still starring at his prosthetic leg. I really hadn't been meaning to, it was just there and it seemed . . . Wrong somehow, that someone so young should have to go through life with only one leg. I tore my eyes away quickly "Sorry. I- I shouldn't have stared."

"What's your name?" He asked getting up with a refilled box of books

"Rapunzel." I replied meekly

"Well Rapunzel, you want to know what the funny thing about only having one leg is?" He asked and when I didn't respond right away he took my silence as a cue to continue "You learn to walk without it." And he walked away carrying the box full of books with the blond girl.

Now, I honestly didn't mean to easdrop but the two of them were still in earshot and the courtyard was rather empty so I couldn't help it.

"So, three right?" Hiccup was saying

"Three O' clock, every Tuesday afternoon. I'll make sure I'm online. And try to check at about seven on Saturdays too. And we'll text all the time." The girl replied "I know you don't think this is gonna work, long-distance and all Hiccup. But it IS gonna work. We'll MAKE IT work."

There was a small pause "Yeah, you're right. You're right. This is gonna work out, just fine." He said back.

And then they were out of earshot and I felt what seemed like a giant stone in the bottom of my stomach, weighing on me.

I went on walking aimlessly, slower and more cautious this time though. All over people were carrying luggage and saying goodbye to family and friends. I wonder what mothers doing right now. She's probably worried. Should I call and tell her I'm alright? No, that would be a bad idea. She probably doesn't want to talk to me now anyway, after everything that happened. . .

Eventually I just returned back to my dorm, hoping to maybe take a nap or something to kill time. Even though I'm out in the city for once, and surround by people, I feel more alone then ever. I had a strong yearning to go and talk to Flynn but I knew he would be busy with students and work and it would be wrong if me to distract him.

In the hallway of my dorm I got a little road blocked as a family of four was taking up the entire hallway. There was a strawberry-blond girl with her hair in twin brains sitting on the floor against the wall opposite one of the doors, looking bored. The three other parents stood very straight at the door, the parents were apparently saying good-bye to their daughter, who was a strikingly beautiful young lady, tall and slender, with platinum blond hair in a tight bun and piercing blue eyes she was dressed in a tercoise dress with a sweetheart design and black material around her shoulders and a thin gold belt around her slender hips, though it sounded more like a lecture to me.

It went something like this: " Don't think just because you're in collage now, don't think you can start slacking off, young lady. That's not what I'm paying for and I won't have it. Not from my oldest daughter, oh no. I expect top-marks, Elsa, just as before." In several variations, keeping the same tone.

Elsa replied at several points with an appropriate and stony-faced "Yes Father." Or "No Father." "Of course not Father."

I slipped into my room quietly. I felt bad for Elsa, but I just didn't know how to help. Anyway, I didn't have time to worry about her problems because it wasn't a moment after I got back into my dorm room that I was faced with my own.

Half if my hand-painted posters had been torn down messily from the walls and discarded in a large pile on the floor. Hours and hours if work was thrown away and more then a few had been torn in the process. Now I can let things go, but my paintings are all I have to remind me of home, no way in hell was this okay.

On the bed that wasn't mine a girl with a mane of wild red locks was still tearing down the last few posters from the wall.

"HEY!" I yelled and scattered up to stop her but not before a large tear appeared in it. "What do you think you're doing! These are mine!"

"An' what do ye think yer doin'." She countered in a thick Scottish accent, unfazed "Takin' up the entire room with 'em. Half this wall space belongs to me and I don' want yer paintings on it withou askin'. Thank ye very much!" This girl was up in my face now and her blue eyes blazed mad and she was so close that her wild orange hair fell onto my face as well.

But I wasn't backing up "That doesn't matter! I put these up because I liked them! I made them all myself! And if you think I'm just gonna let you get away with ruining hours of work-" I was in hysterics by now but this . . . This BITCH just goes

"Pff, they're fine. A little year here and there but no worse for the wear."

"They're crinkled and dirty and . . . And . . . "

A knock came at the door. "Hey Merida, I think you forgot this in my room earlier." Came a familiar male voice through the door. My stomach dropped . 'Oh God.' I thought 'No, not yet. If I have to see him, let him forget first!'

My roommate who now had a name opened the door before I could do anything and in walked the one-legged man that I'd toppled earlier. He was holding a small cardboard box in his hands. When noticed me, there was no hostility in his eyes, I was relieved to see, he smiled and said "Oh, hello again."

"You two know each other?" Merida asked

"We've met." I said, struggling to keep looking into his soft green eyes

"Anyway, Merida, I think you forgot this in my room earlier." He said, turning away from me.

Merida took it from him and ripped off the tape saying "Are ye sure? I'm pretty sure we got everything." Inside were a bunch of little orange bottles, the kind doctors put prescriptions in, a day-by-day divider, and some papers with instructions. "No, this stuff's defiantly not mine. Oh hey there's a name on the bottles. Jack Frost. Does that ring a bell?"

"Oh, that's my roommate. Sorry, I guess I just assumed he already had his stuff in order Since he got here before me." He said

Merida shrugged "No problem."

Hiccup turned to go but stopped when he almost stepped on the painting on the ground I let out a noise somewhere between a shriek and a gasp. He saw what I meant and not only carefully stepped around the pictures. Hiccup bent down and got a closer look at them "Hey, these are pretty good." He looked up at me "Did you do these?"

I nodded "Yes."

"But we seem to disagree on weather or not they should take up all of MY wall space." Merida explained

"I worked hard on those painting and I brought them here to remind me of home! You don't get to just tear them off like they're trash!" I snapped

"Whoa, calm down." Hiccup said in reply "I think I might have a solution. I know these two guys back in my hometown, they work on my dad's construction company, and they do, kinda like, extreme recycling projects. One of them, Ralph, he once made a skirt for his daughter out if Recess Peanut Butter Cup wrappers. She wears it all the time. They'll take just about anything and turn it into something amazing. I can give the paintings to them and maybe they'll come up with something you both can enjoy? I mean, it's just a thought."

I looked at Merida and I knew she and I both liked the idea. "That could work. What would they make?"

Hiccup shrugged "I dunno. Whatever you tell them to. Or whatever strikes their fancy if want to give them total control."

"Maybe . . . " Merida said, looking at me like she was skating on thin ice. And in that moment I saw her trying to apologize, she knew maybe she was in the wrong there and didn't want to start off on the wrong foot. "Maybe a horse?"

I nodded, and a silent agreement passed between us. We would forget the yelling we'd just done and start afresh. "A horse sculpture. Yeah, I like that."

"Okay then." Hiccup said, collecting the paintings in his arms "I'll give Ralph and Felix a call and see what they can do." He handed the paintings to me and left the room with a pleasant "See you around."

And for the first time, I really felt that I'd made the right choice coming here. And I knew I was going to be just fine.

* * *

**That's all for now. I wish I could've fit Jack into this chapter but other only way I could see would've been to have Rapunzel bump into both Hiccup and Jack and that would've been to cheesy. Also, fun fact: Ralph is the head of the demolition crew on which Tuffnut and Ruffnut now work. I'm hoping to include all of the riders in some way or form later in the story, so keep your eye out for references! **

**And I'm looking for some opinions from the a audience for the next chapter. Should go have it be the first day of classes or skip right to Halloween? **


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter toke WAAAY too long to write. But I did have midterms going on and this chapter is a fair bit longer then the last two so hopefully that will make up for it. This chapter were really jumping right in with the plot. But I should warn you that Jack's going to seem pretty OOC in this chapter. I do try to be true to character and how I think these characters would be like in a school setting though. Also there's this one point (you'll know it when you see it) where Jack does something really bad but it's left intentionally vague. That's because everythin I came up with for dialouge seemed too far OOC for Jack. I did my best but there are still some weak knees in places, basically. But enough of that. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I woke up the day before Halloween to, as usual, Toothless licking at my face. He always gets me up like that, though sometimes he'll be pawing at me or walking around on my chest. I don't even need an alarm clock because this furry asshole does the job even better.

"Aw, what? Ew!" I groan at I wake up "Yeah, good morning Mr. Bossypants."

I get out of bed begrudgingly and give Toothless his breakfast, which he ignores and watches me change instead, then follows me into the bathroom. When I get there I'm irritated to find that Jack left my hairbrush sitting in his hair gel. The guys absolutely a slob but it hasn't been too big of a problem yet. Once I brush my teeth, wash off my brush and generally make myself presentable I head back into the room and wake up Jack. Which involves a lot of shaking him and groaning. It's Friday and we both have classes at 9 O' clock, which Jack hates. Just like how he hates anything that requires movement before noon. Frankly I have no pity for the guy, maybe if he didn't go to sleep at 3 AM this wouldn't be an issue!

"C'mon, just one more day and then it's Halloween! You can sleep all you want tomorrow! And you know we're all dying to see your costume." I urge him. Jack loves Halloween, he's made no effort to keep that secret, and even came up with the idea we all keep our costumes really secret and surprise each other.

Finally Jack lifts up his head and mumbles a "Fine." And gets up.

Satisfied, I give Toothless a scratch before heading out. I notice the food in his bowls gone untouched. This is the tenth time in a row and it's starting to really worry me.

"He still not eating?" Jack says with a yawn

"No." I reply "I think he might have worms." (DG: it should be noted that I know nothing about worms or it's symptoms but I'm just assuming not earrings one if them. And let's just pretend that Toothless has displayed whatever other symptoms come with having worms over the past ten days.)

"You should take him to the vet." Jack said

I roll my eyes "I told you yesterday, I already have. Oh, and I need you to drive me. It's at One O' clock today."

"Wait, what? Why do you need me to drive you?" Jack says from the bathroom

"Cause I can't drive with an artificial foot. It's really hard to tell how much pressure you're putting on the petals and makes for a safety hazard."

"Fine." Jack agreed half-heartedly "What time should we leave to get there by one?"

"About noon I'd think."

Jack came out of the bathroom changed and ready to go. Instead of putting his clothes in the hamper he just tossed them on the bed and grabbed his computer book and backpack. I got my stuff too and we headed down to the dinner down the street. But we weren't even out of the building when

"Jack! Hiccup! Hi!" Rapunzel called, as usual she was happy and energetic despite the fact it was freaking 6:30 in the morning and no one really wants to be awake (I just wake up Jack when Toothless gets me up cause if I have to suffer so does he!)

Merida beside her looked grumpy as usual with her face reading 'I hate morning people' But that did bull to alter Rapunzels stubborn cheerfulness.

(I'm too lazy and tired to writes the rest of this out. Lets just skip to the diner)

Elsa was, as usual, early. She was sitting alone at our usual booth (it was self-seating) with her nose buried in her law book. Merida slid in next to her, then Rapunzel next to her. Jack sat opposite Elsa, I was between him and Flynn.

"Morning Sunshine!" Jack said as greeting to Elsa "How you doing today?" He had been trying to flirt with her for like the entire two months since school had started

"I'm very well, thank you Jack. Though it doesn't seem overly sunny out, chance I rain later I'd say." Not that she had ever indulged him. In truth Elsa hardly spoke to any of us unless we talked to her first. She always had a book clutched against her chest like a shield.

"Oh don't be such a downer, Elsa!" Rapunzel said "I bet today's going to be fantastic!" Flynn smiled at her from across the table, he loved her unwavering optimism.

"Mmm, Doubtful." Merida commented

"Why do you say that? It's the end of the quarter, halloweens tomorrow, an we've got a long weekend ahead!" Rapunzel countered

"I have to go to Mrs. French's English class." Merida grumbled

"Oh yeah, you don't like her do you." Flynn said

"I don't see why. I love her class." I said

"Well sure you like her. She assigns a new book for us to read like every two weeks!" Merida countered "I just can't read that fast."

"Well Hellugiha for Sparknotes!" Flynn said

"Ugh, I'm jealous of you, Flynn." Merida said as my phone went off in my pocket "Liberal Arts. You can just do what you want and figure out for yourself what you want."

'Hey, is now a good time to talk?' Astrid had texted me

"I thought you liked political sciences."

'Nows fine. What's up?'

"I do but I don't know about as a career. It was my mom's idea. Truth is I don't know what I want."

'Nothing really. Just exhausted from training and wanted to talk.'

"We'll you'll figure it out. Hey does everyone know what they want? I'm going to the bathroom and I might as well order while I'm up."

'I swear I god half the training exercises are just people in the higher ups having a laugh!'

"Ham and cheese omelette with has browns, please." Rapunzel

"Just a blueberry muffin and coffee, thanks."Flynn

"Pig n' a poke. And get me an apple too." Merida

"Uh, Oatmeal with dried fruit." Me

"Ummm, just, just egg whites and toast is fine. Thank you." Elsa

"Alright, gotchya." Jack

'What'd they make you do today?'

'We all had to plank and then one guy rolled under us and we had to jump in time for him to come through.'

'That's hilarious.'

'That's cause you don't have to do them.'

'True'

'You and your friends gonna do anything for Halloween, Collage Boy?'

'I think we're planning a movie night with just old black-and-white monster movies. Then to top it off Never Say Never at the end.'

'Oh god'

'Yeah. What about you? You and your army friends doing anything?'

'Nah, I think Iraq will be enough of a horror show for most of us in a few days.'

Suddenly I'm very aware that I'm sitting in a nice, clean dinner, having breakfast with my friends while Astrid's in boot camp preparing for battle as a solider in the army.

'Sorry. That was uncalled for.'

'No it's fine.'

'I just, I know you worry and all.'

'Yeah, but I know you can take care of yourself. The military was your choice and so I'll support you in it. I don't wanna be a thorn in your side or anything.'

'Thanks.'

'And you're not a thorn in my side.'

'Did you finish that book I sent you?'

'Oh god what even was that?'

'I know.'

'It's not fair!'

'They were so close!'

"Order up!" Jack says as he hands out everyone's food. I put away my phone and join back in the conversation.

"So, you're trying to tell me that a pair of pants should be singular because it's one item?" Elsa said questionably

"Yeah! I mean it just makes sense." Rapunzel argued

"I'm pretty sure they're plural because of the two tubes." I interject

"But they're joined at the hips, they're just one thing."

"But for the most part they're two separate things to cover two separate legs." Flynn said

"Ugh, it just doesn't make sense to me." Rapunzel said

"Well, either way, pants are the greatest invention since sliced bread." Merida concluded "Seriously how did people fight before pants?"

"They just wore skirts." I said

"That just seems terrifying to me." Jack said, pouring syrup on his chocolate chip pancakes in the shape if a smiley face "I mean what do you do if someone hits you in the balls? Did they have armor for your nuts? And how would that even work? A cups out of the question."

"I think soldiers were actually taught to aim for the crouch." Merida added

"That's a good point, you hit a man there and they're out of the fight." Flynn said casually

"Yet another reason women should have been allowed to fight melleniah before they were!" Merida said angrily stabbing her sausage

"Could we change the subject please?" Elsa asked poking at her egg whites

Rapunzel shrugged "What movies do we have for tomorrow night?"

"Paranormal activity, Dracula, the Grudge, Frankenstine, the Wolfman, Twilight and Never Say Never." I list

"Oh god, cut of those last two, I don't think I can handle that."

"Behold the horror of Kristen Stewarts acting!" Jack said dramatically. We all laughed

"Hey Elsa, Jack, you're coming tomorrow right?" Rapunzel asked "you never replied to my Facebook invite."

"Well actually some old friends of mine are going to a party I wasn't sure if I'd go with them or not. I think I'll probably just hang out with you guys though." Jack explained

"I can't." Elsa said "I have a lot of stuff to do."

"Oh come on!" Flynn said "You hardly ever leave the library. Give yourself a breather."

"No! I can't! If I start to slack off I'll fall off course and who knows what would happen from there." Elsa replied

"You'd have fun." Jack mumbled

"I do have fun. But school comes first." Elsa looked at her watch "Now if you excuse me I have a lecture to get to." She got up and left. I noticed her egg whites and toast had gone almost untouched

Jack mumbled something incoherent mockingly "She wouldn't know fun if it slapped her on the ass."

"Jack, that was uncalled for." Rapunzel spoke up

"Oh come on! All she ever does is correct everything and study and act uptight, like she's better then the rest if us or something."

"It's not a bad thing to care about school." I said

"But when you let it run your life like she does . . . " Merida trailed off, but her point had been made

"You know sometimes I wonder if she's even our friend." Flynn said

"She deviantly doesn't act like it." Jack said. Then he did a cruel but horribly accurate imitation of Elsa, talking about her social life. It was too truthful to help laughing. We all did, myself included. But we didn't realize Elsa was right within earshot until she came back to the both and silently ripped her purse from the booth seat, slammed down Her money for her breakfast and walked away calmly.

A shameful silence came over us all. Rapunzel was the first to break it, going after Elsa, but the rest of us stayed very still and kept our eyes on our food. Suddenly I wasn't so hungry any more. Then Flynn got up and left saying nothing. A few more minutes passed before Merida mumbled something about having to get to Mrs. French's class, I was in that class too and knew it didn't start for another half hour, but it was a good excuse to leave so I went with her, leaving Jack all alone at that table.

Mrs. French's class passed slowly. I found my mind kept wandering back to that breakfast table. Merida sitting next to me didn't help either. I couldn't concentrate so I spent the class doodling boats in my notebook.

By the time class was over I'd made an armada on the paper, we'd completed our Frankenstine section and a big test was announced for Thursday, which made Merida slam her head on her desk in frustration.

Me and Merida walked together back to the dorm. Merida acted like the breakfast scene never happened, she just complained about the test until I agreed to help her.

"Basically the whole book revolves around weather something is naturally good or evil. We know humans have both in us but it depends on our experiences which we act on. So, with the senerio of a fully grown human just plopping into existence and begin lost to manage to world on his own he does both acts of good and innocence and acts of evil. But the real question is is it really Frankenstine's monsters fault? After all he was abandoned and has no idea what anything is."

"But doesn't he learn from that family with the blind father?" Merida asked

"Well yes. That's another point in the book. He talks to the blind father after he learns English and the father has no trouble with him. But when the rest if the family returns, they only see that he is hideous and try to kill him." I say "that's another thing with the book, how people treat those who are ugly or different. A lot of people speculate how the story would be different if Frankenstine's monster had looked 's also the theme of loneliness an how isolation can damage a person. When he gets the chance to talk to Frankenstine again, all he wants is someone like him, someone who can understand him and won't be afraid." I explain

"Damn that actually covered more ground in fifteen minutes then I've understood in three weeks of studying the book in class." Merida remarked as we walked in the building "Forget engineering you should tutor for a living."

I shrug "I used to tutor my friends back in Berk a lot."

"You had friends?" Merida said

"Shut up." I pushed her teasingly

"Make me." She punched me back

Then I saw Rapunzel sitting in one of the lobby's chairs talking with Flynn. Merida and I went over and asked how Elsa was. She shook her head.

"She just blew me off when I tried to talk to her. I really hope she's okay."

"That was kinda a dick thing Jack said." Merida agreed

"But we all laughed, either way. We're all to blame for what happened." I added

Rapunzel looked pretty mad, actually. I don't think I had ever seen her look genuinely angry before. Te truth is she was the only reason any of us hung out with Elsa in the first place. Whenever her, Merida, Jack, Flynn and I had planned to do something as a group Rapunzel always made sure Elsa was invited and always made a real effort to include her despite Elsa's cold and unsocial nature. "I don't care whose fault it is. I just want this fixed." She said

Later I was in the car with Toothless curled up on my lap. Jack had held good on his word and was driving me to the vets. I checked the time on my phone and he asked "Have you heard from her?"

"Who?" I asked

"Elsa. Who else?" Jack replied

"Oh, no." I also hadn't heard from Astrid. I'd texted her about the scene at breakfast earlier but she'd had to run off and we didn't really get to talk about it. "You know, it's probably in your best interest to just apologize and get it over with."

"For what?" Jack argued "Speaking the truth?"

"There's a fine line between truthfulness and cruelty." We had arrived. Toothless, sensing the stopped motion got up on my lap and started licking my hand and nudging me to make me move. "You should figure out which side you're on." I picked up Toothless in my arms and got out of the car.

It seemed that did the trick because Jack was unusually quiet while we were in the waiting room. Toothless kept fidgeting in my arms and wouldn't keep still. Eventually I just let him go and played with him on the floor with one of the lobby's chew toys. After a while the secretary called me up.

"Haddock, David." She said "Haddock?" She gave me an odd look and I laughed

"I know, great name right?"

"No, no, that's not what I meant I just-" she was saved having to say anything else when another women who was clearly the vet herself came ini the room.

The vet, by the name of Valka Hopsin according to her name tag, had light brown hair that went down past her butt in twin braids that mismatched her grown, if smallish, face. Had soft green eyes like me. She was tall and lanky and apparently a little clumsy going by how she tripped over the rug when she came in, though Mrs. Hopsin quickly regained herself and put on a pleased smile. She led me and Jack into a small but well equipped examination room and started checking out Toothless.

"You're students at the university right?" She asked "We don't get to many student here."

"Yeah." Jack said "I'm studying computer design and Hiccup's in engineering."

"Hiccup?" Mrs. Hopsin looked at me quizzically

"My names David." I said "I've been cursed with a really bad nickname."

"Maybe but it's catching on." Jack remarked, looking at some posters in the wall "Even Rapunzel's started calling you Hiccup. And Merida didn't take long to convert at all!"

I groaned and Jack laughed, amused "Dude you have the worst name I've ever heard." He remarked "Hiccup Haddock. I mean what?"

"Haddock!?" Mrs. Hopsin said

I rolled my eyes "Yes. Haddock, like the fish. Are we finished mocking my name?"

"Right, sorry." she said "Is- is that a common name? Where you're from I mean."

"No. Not really. Me and my dad are the only ones. Which is ironic cause Neither of us like haddock. I'm more of a salmon person musket." I was way past the point of getting annoyed by my stupid last name so if anything this was funny.

"Yeah, me too." She said "Where, uh, where are you from?"

I shrugged "This tiny town in Northern Mane called Berk. You wouldn't know it."

"No, no I've heard of it."

"Canada." Jack said in an odd, low tone.

"You were right. Defiantly worms." Mrs. Hopsin said "It's a good thing you brought him in when you did. At this point the worms are much easier to get out." She went over to a cabinet and pulled out a little white bottle "Give him two drops of this in his water for a week. He'll be fine."

"Thank you Mrs. Hopsin." I said

"Oh no, it's miss actually. I was married once but that was a long time ago."

"Right," yeah, cause I'd know that "I'm just wondering what might have cause this. Toothless only ever eats fish."

"Well I don't know. Worms aren't usually carried in fish. They're usually caught by eating raw beef or chicken."

"Oops." Jack said

"What do you mean, oops?" I asked

"Well you remember when I tried to make burgers last week?"

"Yeah you set of the smoke alarm and Flynn banned us from cooking ever again." I said

"Well before that, Toothless kept poking his head in the pan and so I figured he was hungry and, I may have given him some half cooked meat."

It took a lot of effort not to face palm at that point. I went and picked up Toothless and said "That's okay, tell you what, you pay for Toothless' medicine and we'll call it even."

Jack agreed to this happily until he found out the medicine would cost about $300. Sucker! While we were about to leave and Hack was filling out the form for the medicine purchase I noticed the clinic had a display of glossy pamphlets, like the ones you see at museums. They were advertising volunteer opportunities at the shelter that doubled as their clinic. Toothless pawed at the pamphlets and meowed at them. I smiled and slipped one into my pocket. Overall when we left the clinic I was in a much better mood then before, which is more then I can say for Jack. He was mumbling angrily as we got into the car and when he realized he'd left his car keys in the clinic he hit the dashboard.

"I hardly think it's the cars fault." I said

"Shut up!" He snapped and went back inside. I stayed in the car and waited. When Jack got back in his mood had visually changed. He looked shaken and, if possible, a little paler then usual.

"Jack, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"What?" He shook his head "No, no I'm fine." And with that he started the car and we pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

**So yeah. I just couldn't see Jack and Elsa hitting it offline everyone pictures. They have really different personalities and all. That's really all I have to say. Please Review!**


End file.
